My First
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: Souta is in love with his sister, Kagome, who is head over heels for Sesshomaru who is engaged to her twin sister, Kikyou, who has a massive crush on InuYasha, who happens to be Kagome's fiancee. A Feudle fantasy of the rich and the powerful.Simply Divine
1. Prologue

Authors note: I bet you're thinking…oh no…another unfinished project…aha…I'll work on all of my stories don't worry…all…six…of them (T-T) but you guys love me right? Okay yet another forbidden relationship…this one is gonna be between Kagome and her TWIN sister's fiancée! Ohhh:O isn't that hawt? I know it is. I think these forbidden relationships have become my trademark. I'd like you guys to give me some idea's as to some other people Sesshomaru can be that Kagome shouldn't be dating. Any advice is welcome.

PS: If you're wondering…she's an angel….kinda….gonna be explained later…yeah yeah yeah!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simply Divine

:Prologue:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You get everything!" Kikyou screeched at the top of her lungs, slamming her door.

Kagome remained calm as servant surrounded her and the door. Kagome's face did not change. Her mother quickly arrived, panting from running to the place. But Kagome didn't grimace, cry, or smile. She didn't feel anything, didn't hear anything, as she stood at the door. But inside her world was slowly caving.

"My word! That girl! Always throwing so many fits! Why couldn't she be more like Kagome?" Her mother stated coldly, snapping at some of the maids in her anger.

Kagome just turned around without emotion. "Mother, I think she wishes to be left alone."

And with that Kagome left to roam the halls of her expansive mansion. It was only when she had reached her favorite room in the house, alone, that she let tears fall. Kagome screamed and stabbed at a pillow she often kept for moments like these.

Kagome would rather die, then for someone to see her tears; To see any strong emotions. Because she was the favorite. She was to be a great warrior and ruler. She would rule the northern lands one day. And she needed to be perfect. A perfect little Princess.

She had been taught, from a young age, that sometimes people were to be detached from strong feelings. But Kagome couldn't help herself. She reveled in these feelings, adored them in this little room of hers. But outside the room, if she was suddenly feeling some sort of strong feeling, she would just turn cold and detached.

She would smile, but a lot of the time it was fake. She would frown, but she was only mildly displeased. She would get angry, but she wouldn't yell, she would hiss. And so no one knew how she _really_ was most of the time. But this was how it was.

And so Kagome thrashed at the pillow angrily. She loved her sister. They were twins, they had a connection. They were almost one. Although they didn't look completely like each other they still had a lot of similarities. They should be treated the same. But they weren't. They never were. Kagome had to be born with the gift. Kagome was born with the wings.

Those wings she was born with had convinced her parents that it was a sign. That she was Sacred and Divine. She would lead the kingdom to prosperity and happiness.

As Kagome stopped stabbing the pillow she sighed happily. She was tiered. Kagome chuckled as she removed her kimono and reached for the beautiful white silky dress within reach. She put it on smiling.

Kagome almost glided to the large window, so happy and content. This was when she was free. This when she was happy. As though it was magic, Kagome's soft pure white wings appeared. Kagome sighed she let herself fall out of the window, catching herself when she nearly hit the ground. She pulled up and headed in the large full moon giggling.

Kagome seemed to chase the moon for hours, when suddenly, she felt extremely weak. And like that Kagome fell out of the sky. Kagome fainted, hurtling in the dark forest.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"My Lord, you mustn't run away from the castle like this every time you get angry." A old voice came from a squat old demon.

"I don't care." The tall Prince said coolly. "How can you tell I'm angry anyways?"

The old demon chuckled. "Because you're running away like this."

"Leave me be." The Lord snapped as he mounted his black stallion and left, leaving the squat of a demon yelling for him to come back.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

0o0o0o0o0

As Sesshomaru road into the dark forest; he seemed to go on forever as he galloped through his father's lands. He didn't _want_ to wait any longer for these lands to be his. That was what his argument with his father had been.

But his father had called him 'unsuitable' and 'childish' yet. That Sesshomaru needed to have a wife to run the lands properly. But the day that Sesshomaru fell in love would be the day his father croaked and Sesshomaru would own the lands then anyways.

Sesshomaru continued to silently fume when he saw something white fall from the sky. He rode the horse near the area where he stopped it and got off. He walked over carefully through the brush.

"What are you doing on my land?" He asked coldly before he finally came into the clearing.

He had reached his favorite place; a large clearing filled with long grass and a small abandoned house. The trees grew around the area, dauntingly large in the naked area.

He glanced around until his eyes fell on the figure of a small girl with white wings. She wore a white dress, though she was barefoot.

"Was this…what fell from the sky?" Sesshomaru posed the question as he cautiously approached the little girl. "An…Angel?"

"Tenshi!" Sesshomaru called out, hoping the girl would get up on her own.

When she didn't move he went over to her and kneeled by her, pulling her into his arms. He stared at the smaller body in awe. She really did seem angelic with the way the moon shone on her and caressed her straight brown hair. It was beautiful, because he had met very few women with brown hair instead of the usual black.

"Tenshi…" He said softly, wanting to wake her, yet not wanting to at the same time.

Sesshomaru was amazed when suddenly her eyes snapped open and he saw a pair of mahogany eyes staring at him in large amazement. She was so surprised she jumped up and hovered in the air, using her wings to keep her distance.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" The girl said quickly, looking around. Her voice was so smooth and calm compared to her frantic exterior.

"You are on my lands Tenshi." Sesshomaru said quite plainly.

"T-Tenshi?" Kagome asked staring at him.

"Well if you don't want me to call you Tenshi tell me your real name." Sesshomaru snapped, annoyed with the obviously stupid question.

"Uh, no call me Tenshi…and you are…" Kagome looked at the young boy before her. His long straight silver hair went to his shoulders, he even had the taiyoukai markings on his face. And yet still she could not place him.

"Just call me Taiyoukai." Sesshomaru said coldly as he sat down on the ground, keeping himself up by leaning on his hands behind his back. "What are you doing here? A little girl of what? Five should not be here! Not at this time of night anyways."

"I'm ten." Kagome hissed, glaring down at the cocky boy below her. "It's not like you're a grownup either. You look only eleven."

"I'm twelve." Sesshomaru sighed. "You were pretty good at guessing though."

"I have to." Kagome grumbled. She then stopped herself in realization. She was being open with this boy…he even saw her wings. "Oh no!"

Kagome flew down beside Sesshomaru looking frantic once more. "You must never talk about my wings! You mustn't talk about me. I do not exist."

Sesshomaru peered at Kagome under heavy lids. "And if I don't?"

Kagome puffed out her cheeks and glared at him. "Well then I'll hit you."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I'd revel in it." He stopped and stared at her. "Okay, I'll keep you a secret…If you promise to come and play with me every night."

Kagome knelt by Sesshomaru and cocked her head. Her eyes showing a caring side to her. "You want…to play…with me?"

Sesshomaru blushed and turned away. "Yeah, well I get bored. I can't stand staying in that castle."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes shaking her head happily. "Wow, I've never had a friend before!"

Sesshomaru looked at her as though she was insane. "You've never had a friend?" Although Sesshomaru knew he wasn't one to talk; He'd never had any friends either…but he had expected this pretty and cute little girl to have a group of friends.

"No, not enough time with all my training." Kagome said thinking.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Well then it's settled…I'll be your first….friend."

Kagome laughed and nodded. "I have to go Taiyoukai-Kun!" Kagome said as she got up and dusted her dress. "I'm far from home."

"Where do you live?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome flew up into the sky. Kagome looked down at him and winked as she stuck out her tongue.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o

Kagome arrived home tiered, but as soon as she fell asleep; She was woken up to work on tea ceremony work. Then she had teachings and other things she had to do everyday. But she was tiered and couldn't do anything right.

Her mother had begun to yell at her but she left to go into her special room where she dressed and thrust herself into the sky. She loved this sky.

Kagome barely made it all the way to the clearing where she looked down and saw the young boy waiting. She practically fell out of the sky as she stood looking up at the boy because he was so tall.

"As soon as the sun sets you must come okay?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry Taiyoukai…but I'm tiered." Kagome whined.

Sesshomaru looked Kagome up and down. She didn't _look _tiered, except for her eyes which seemed so dull in the moonlight.

"Fine, instead of playing tonight you may sleep." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." Kagome said bowing her head as she turned around to leave.

"I meant here." Sesshomaru stated plainly.

Kagome turned around and stared at him. "What? On the grass?"

Sesshomaru sighed as though the answer was obvious. "Come here."

Sesshomaru sat down leaning against a tree. He pointed to his lap. Kagome stared at him confused.

"You want me to…sleep on your lap?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Obviously." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome sheepishly walked over to him and lay down, putting her head on his lap. Sesshomaru watched amazed as Kagome's wings almost magically disappeared as Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome sleep, and found himself blushing. She was pretty cute. Small stubby legs that had not yet grown and cute little brown curls surrounding her. She was…cute.

Two years passed and the two friends continued to see each other every night, every night bringing a new adventure. They had grown to need each other and each adored how they were able to leave their lives behind when they played.

Sesshomaru found it strange when one day Kagome went up to him blushing.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"H-have you ever…kissed someone?" Kagome asked looking at the ground.

Suddenly Sesshomaru found himself blushing as well. "O-of course." Sesshomaru stuttered, of course….not. He'd never know anyone close enough to kiss other then Kagome.

Kagome peered up at him with searching eyes. "You're lying."

"You sure do act tough for a twelve year old girl." Sesshomaru grunted.

"Fine then." Kagome said, suddenly feeling daring and angry after what he said. "Kiss me."

Sesshomaru stared at her blushing furiously. "No way."

"Scared?" Kagome chuckled.

"No!"

"Well then kiss me." Kagome said, determination in her eyes.

"W-why?" Sesshomaru asked, still stuttering.

"B-because…I want my first kiss….to be with you." Kagome said, almost breathless, she felt like something was squeezing her heart. What a strange feeling.

"Well, then close your eyes." Sesshomaru stated gruffly, still looking away.

Kagome obediently closed her eyes and Sesshomaru finally looked at her. She still looked stunning as the day he found her. As Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her, he was just a centimeter away from her lips when Kagome opened her eyes. Sesshomaru jumped backward.

"I told you to close your eyes!" Sesshomaru yelled at her, embarrassed.

"Coward!" Kagome hissed.

Angry, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm. "I'll show you a coward." And with that, Sesshomaru gently placed his lips on Kagome's.

Kagome felt her heart squeeze again. What was this feeling? Sesshomaru finally pulled away blushing, unable to look Kagome in the eye. Kagome giggled as she pulled at Sesshomaru kimono, pulling him into a surprise kiss. Did he feel the same way?

"See? Nothing wrong with it." Kagome chuckled. Sesshomaru was dying from too much blood in his face.

Sesshomaru turned away as he leaned on the old house. "Go home, we can't play anymore tonight."

Kagome frowned and left frowning. Sesshomaru was left alone blushing. That feeling, that feeling he had gotten when he kissed her…

Sesshomaru bolted towards the castle. Sometimes he didn't bring his horse and this was one of them. Sesshomaru felt like he was running away from something. Running away from emotions and feelings.

When he reached the castle he saw his father staring at him with angry eyes.

"Who is she?" His father said in a low growl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sesshomaru said looking away.

"Don't lie to me!" His father barked. "Who is she? Who is that girl with wings?"

Sesshomaru went pale. All that blood in his face completely drained away. "She's no one."

"After two years of you going on gallivanting about at night, I find out that you've been seeing a girl?" The big man yelled angrily.

"It's not like that!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"I was looking for you just now because there's a war about to begin." Sesshomaru's father started calmly, pacing. "So I used a miko to find you and what do I see in that reflection? You, kissing a girl with wings!"

The man frowned at his son. "Who is she? What is her name? What is her status? You are to inherit the lands with a wife by your side but only one worthy of the name Lady."

"I don't know." Sesshomaru hissed. "I just call her Tenshi. I know nothing else about her."

His father shook his head. "You will never see her again."

"But FATHER!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily.

"If you don't stop seeing her, we will seize her in the castle dungeons for trespassing." His father growled. "You will never go into that clearing again. Do you hear me?"

"But…Father!" Sesshomaru yelled, a tear pricked at his eye. "I _love_ her."

Sesshomaru was surprised when his father slapped him in the face. "Men do not cry Sesshomaru. And you do not love her. _I_ will decide who you love. I have begun looking for your fiancé."

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. "I'll never bow down to you and your wishes."

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0

The next night Sesshomaru snuck out his window. The doors of his room were heavily guarded. Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could, hoping no one would notice.

He finally pushed his way into the clearing where that innocent girl sat in the moonlight. Sitting on a rock. Her brown curls cascading around her shoulders and an innocent smile played at her face. Her wings outspread.

"Taiyoukai!" Kagome called out happily as she went towards Sesshomaru.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to smile and welcome her, he smelt people coming. People he recognized. And they were coming fast. His heart stopped when he smelt his father coming on his favorite horse.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome hard, knowing only one thing to do.

"I hate you!" Sesshomaru screamed at Kagome. Something stabbed at his heart as he watched her gentle eyes falter. "I hate you so much I can't stand it! I can't stand being around you. Leave and never come back!"

Kagome began to cry, her spirit broken and shattered into millions of pieces. "…Taiyoukai…"

"If you come back I'll kill you! Do you hear me! I'll kill you!"

Kagome jerked around and shot into the air, speeding off into the night sky.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees, and for the first time in his life, cried so hard he felt he was going to vomit. Sesshomaru was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to look up, he recognized the weight of his fathers hand.

"You did the right thing son."

Sesshomaru shook his hand away, the tears stopping immediately as his eyes went dark.

"I'll never forgive you."


	2. Slightly Familiar

Authors Note: Hey guys! I got so many ideas although I don't know how long this story is gonna be. It might be short…sorry! Maybe like, 15 chapters, I dunno. Anyways I've already lost sense of time so I never know what day of the week it is except when my parents are home on weekends lol. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this story rated T because I have some good lemon scenes I wanna use, so should I change the rating or just rate the chapter? Cause it's not going to be really raunchy stuff, and I'll mark it out…tell me what you think!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: Slightly Familiar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome followed her sister into the near by corridor, Kagome was frustrated, although she would never show it. She remembered the pain that she had felt last time she had let her feelings slip for someone.

"What is it, dear sister, that you needed me so bad that you would interrupt my meeting?" Kagome said coolly.

"Me and my betrothed are to me mated this summer!" Kikyou said jumping up and down ecstatically. "You know the one I first met seven years ago? When we were twelve? I'm sure you were there when it was announced."

"I'm sorry dear sister, but I'm sure that party you attended, I was not there." Kagome said neutrally, not really caring about her sisters toys.

"Oh yes, you were sick…" Kikyou sighed, biting her thumbnail nervously.

Kagome turned around impatiently and begun to walk down the hall. That time, was a very ambiguous part of her life. All she remembered was meeting a boy, that she had grown quite fond of. She had wanted to give everything to him. And he had refused her. When she got home, she fell ill. The doctors said it was her respiratory system but Kagome knew it was her heart. Her heart and soul that had been taken away and broken.

Unfortunately her sickness had kept her bedridden for almost three months. Of which she spent most of her time alone and crying. God, how she'd cried. It was strange because Kagome didn't recall crying ever before then. And when she finished crying, she had promised herself to never cry again. And once more she kept the remains of her heart and emotions locked away in that room.

She used to casually visit that room. Adorned with the things that boy had given her. Things that reminded her of him. But after a year or so, she believed she was being immature; and she locked up that room to never return. The only thing she kept that he had given her was the golden locket in the shape of a heart that he had given her on her 12th birthday. It never left her neck, and Kagome believed it to be the remains of her heart.

It was sad, because she did not remember anything else about this boy. His name or even what he looked like. Those memories tightly locked away in her memories. It wasn't an accident that she forgot though. She had spent many a night tormenting herself, trying to rid his beautiful face from her mind.

Kagome swiftly turned around before she got to the door and looked at her sister hard.

"So what is this man's name anyways?" Kagome breathed out.

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, the Prince of the Western Lands."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru looked out the window of his carriage slightly annoyed. "Father, must I really marry that girl?"

"Yes, she will be your mate and you will receive the lands upon said mating ceremony." His Father sighed, looking out the window as well. "Isn't that what you want?"

"I'd rather die." Sesshomaru replied smoothly. "I cannot love this girl if that is your request."

"You will…"

"And why are we going a month in advance?" Sesshomaru responded calmly.

"So you will fall in love."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So he will be arriving this afternoon… Kagome you will not be permitted to see him." Her mother stated sternly. That certainly caught Kagome's attention.

"Why Mother?" Kagome asked politely, as she always would with her mother.

"You are not permitted to see any man without your veil which you do not use in your home. We will not annoy you and make you wear you veil all the time. So instead we will make sure that you do not meet." Her mother said, as though these actions were in her daughters best interest.

"I don't understand your motives sometimes mother." Kagome growled.

"You are the chosen one! The angel with wings dear!" Her mother replied smiling, Kikyou was getting angry. "We cannot have you tainted by some man. You were born as a female and obviously are to govern the lands as a pure virgin without a husband to try and command you."

"I'm sorry mother, I forgot." Kagome said, becoming polite again. "I will meet him, I will just wear my veil. That is my one wish."

"Uh, yes." Her mother bowed her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome stuck her head out the window when she heard people yelling outside. Shouting the arrival of the young Prince. Kagome frowned as she went to her room and received her veil.

As Kagome reached the entrance way Kikyou was already all over the young man with silver hair. Beside him was an older version of the young man. Kikyou finally noticed Kagome and she smiled.

"Kagome!" Kikyou exclaimed. "Come meet my fiancé!"

Something knotted in Kagome's stomach as she grew near and got a better look of the man her sister was to marry. Why? What was this feeling? It wasn't as though she had ever met this man before… or… had she?

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said coolly and all lady like as she held out her dainty hand.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru peered hard at her, trying to see through the veil without good results. He finally just gently held her hand and bent down just enough to place a delicate kiss on her hand. He was certainly properly bred.

"I am terribly sorry to be so rude as to leave just a soon as I have met you, but I am supposed to have a meeting with your father." Kagome said plainly, turning to the larger version of Sesshomaru. It wasn't the first time they had met.

Sesshomaru just stared, not showing his curiosity in his gestures, just nodding. He turned to see his father's reaction but he seemed completely fine. As though meeting with a woman to talk about state affairs was an everyday thing.

"Shall we go then?" The booming voice said happily smiling.

"Yes."

Kagome left with the Lord of the Western of the lands as her she listened to her sisters high pitched squeal fade as Kagome got further away.

"I did not know, your son was marrying my sister." Kagome said calmly.

"Were you not at the announcement party?"

"I'm afraid I was terminally ill at the time." Kagome sighed, not wanting to repeat everything. "I was bed ridden for a few months."

"Well at least you are fine now." He smiled kindly. Towering over her. And from behind her veil, Kagome let a small smile show through.

"You're kindness is very much appreciated." Kagome bowed her head.

"Well, it's good for you. But also for your family and all of the lands! You are truly going to be a good ruler of these northern lands."

Kagome's smile quickly faded into a grim frown. "Indeed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru sat down in the room that was to be his As Kikyou sat across from him smiling.

"You will like it here." Kikyou grinned.

"You're sister… why did she leave to speak with my father?" Sesshomaru finally forced himself to blurt out.

"Oh, my sister is the chosen one." Kikyou said proudly, smiling. "She will be the great leader of the northern lands three weeks."

"Chosen one?" Sesshomaru said curiously. "How do you know she is the chosen one?"

"Family secret." Kikyou chuckled as she got up and started to set up some tea. "But you will find out when she is pronounced ruler this month. When she turns eighteen."

"Aren't you twins?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"Well, yes. But we are very different." Kikyou spat out almost angrily. "She is the chosen one, but I am prettier then her. That is why she wears the veil."

"You sound…angry." Sesshomaru said as he accepted the tea Kikyou poured for him.

"Yes well, to tell you the truth Kagome is very spoiled." Kikyou started. "You see, because she is so special she got an education. She got everything she wanted. Our parents let her do whatever she wants while me and our older brother are kept on tight leashes."

"You have an older brother?"

"Yes, Souta." Kikyou said, trying to calm down. "He's twenty eight but could care less about running the lands and would much rather lead battles."

"You and your sister do not get along?"

"No, I used to hate Kagome though." Kikyou sighed. "Now, we are close again."

"You want to run the lands?"

Kikyou stared at Sesshomaru, startled. "Yes, but Kagome is. But, I'm marrying you so it is not a problem anymore. I will rule alongside you when we are married."

"Uh, yes." Sesshomaru said, "Do you really want to be my mate?"

"Of course!" Kikyou said, as she sat down on the ground wide eyed. "It's been my dream since I met you. Don't tell me you don't want me to be your mate?"

"No, no. I will marry you." Sesshomaru said coolly, putting Kikyou at ease, but not his heart.

"Tonight there will be a ball to commemorate our betrothal."

"Again?"

"Well, we _are_ getting married this time. Before it was just a betrothal which can be broken." Kikyou explained, as though it were extremely obvious.

"I understand."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome frowned at the kimono in her mothers hand. It was black with white and silver cherry blossoms, with running white dogs on it. It was brand new. It was beautiful, but mighty suspicious.

"To what do I owe the honor of receiving this new kimono?" Kagome asked calmly.

Her mother frowned. "What you can't get something new? It's a gift from someone."

"Who?" Kagome asked, her mother had caught her.

"It's a secret for now." Her mother smiled. "You will find out at the party tonight."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well, hurry and change. The party will commence soon." Her mother gushed, then signaled the maids to come and help Kagome get ready.

Kagome obediently sat as the servants played with her long straight brown hair. It had grown way past her waist. It nearly went to the floor!"

"It's fine. You don't need to do anything with it. I'd rather have my hair down." Kagome said stoically. "Besides, no one is going to see me anyways."

The maids nodded and then helped Kagome get into her kimono. She looked down at herself and was very pleased with the result. As much as she would hate a lot of attention sometimes she just felt good when she looked good.

The kimono hugged her body nicely, making a an impact on her long legs which showed through a slit on the side. The kimono also made her meager chest seem larger. She loved it.

Right before she got her veil on Kikyou popped her head into the room smiling like a man who had suddenly become king."

"Kagome! There's a surprise guest who _just_ arrived! I don't know who he is, but apparently he will be staying at the castle." Kikyou gushed. "I've only copped a glance but he is one tasty dish!"

Kagome forced a smile for her happy sister. "You are to be mated soon to an equally nice gentleman I'm sure. And Kikyou, please speak properly. We wouldn't want your mate to be to think you are some idiot." Kagome said impatiently. "You must remember these people are demons while we are humans."

"You're not human!" Kikyou groaned pouting.

"Nonetheless we are below them. You marrying a demon is such a privilege and I'm proud. Not only that, but he's also a gentleman with a title! Be proud that he is yours." Kagome smiled genuinely. "Have fun."

"Aw, thanks Kags!" Kikyou smiled again. "But still, you should think about dating the cutie!"

Before Kagome could rebut Kikyou had ran off. The party was about to begin in a few minutes. No doubt her parents were probably worrying where she was.

"Please hurry." Kagome said coldly as the servants finally applied her veil.

Kagome walked as fast as a woman could with a veil on. And as soon as she went to go to the grand stairs her mom caught her.

"Good heavens girl!" Her mother said, sounding mildly relieved. "I sent your sister to look for you, but when she came back to went straight to Sesshomaru-sama…that girl…really!"

Kagome bowed her head. "I'm sorry, but please do not be harsh on Kikyou. She really loves him."

Kagome caught her mother grinning. "And I want you to fall in love as well!"

Luckily her mother couldn't see her because Kagome's eyes went as wide as saucers…what the hell was going on?

Before Kagome could ask, her mother pushed her to the front of the stairs where a man with a large booming voice called out.

"And now entering is the soon to be Lady of the North, young Mistress Kagome."

And the room erupted in applause as Kagome glided down gracefully. She was so surrounded by people who seemed to love her, but she had never felt so alone.


	3. The Betrothal

Authors Note: yayaya! I know I havnt reposted in like, forever. But my life is now consumed with school, Maple Story, Deviant art, Youtube, and Neopets XD Anda s of late MEMOIRS OF A GEISHA! (n-n) And also I got a lot of NEW ideas for the story. The description has changed, and so has the name. I have updated the first two chapters to work with my new ideas:

-Souta is now 28 (ten years older then Kagome and Kikyou)

-Kagomes hair has been changed to long and STRAIGHT…basically, of you've seen Memoirs of a Geisha…I want Kagome to look like Hastumomo:O

Yes I want Kagome to look like Hatsumom cause I think hatsumomo is freaking GORGEOUS. I didn't know Asians could get THAT PRETTY! If you haven't seen Memoirs of a Geisha I suggest you go onto google and go to images and look up "Memoirs of a Geisha+Hatsumomo" Tee hee, please accept this story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: The Betrothal

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Kagome ascended as the person she was. These people applauded her, and they didn't know about the wings she kept hidden. They cheered and they didn't even know what she looked like. But no one was looking at her more then Sesshomaru , which surprised her.

The way he stared so coldly and pensively gave her the chills. But she relaxed when she saw her sister hanging off him and acting like a child with it's first toy. Kagome cracked a grin. Seeing her sister happy, made her happy.

As Kagome reached the bottom her parents were announced and the party started. People talking and drinking sake, but in a very elegant and refined way. Not like some villagers who were drunkards.

Kagome sighed, for she truly hated these occasions. There was one guy Kagome didn't recognize, and Kagome guessed he was the man Kikyou was talking about. He was quite handsome. He had the same long silver hair as Sesshomaru, with the oddest things on top of his head. Dog ears.

"Why do you think _he_ is here?" A man's voice said stoically into Kagome's ear.

Kagome froze and then looked to the side to see Sesshomaru standing beside her, sipping at his sake while watching the other man do foolish things and yelling.

"Why would I know?" Kagome said coolly.

"Because this is your party."

"No, no, no…this is _your_ party. In fact, it's your and _Kikyou's_ party." Kagome snapped quickly. "Not _mine._"

"I take it you aren't fond of these parties?"

"No… I'd rather be talking about something important like the welfare of the lands." Kagome said quickly. "The people in the Hikage village are disappearing. And no one knows what's going on."

"You are very dedicated." Sesshomaru said, noting it in his head as well.

"Where's Kikyou?"

"She's telling her friends about how we made out in her room today." Sesshomaru said quickly, taking another swig of his drink.

"You…you…what!" Kagome said looking up at him, completely surprised. She never hung out with men and knew nothing about them. Nonetheless what women and men did alone together.

"She's lying." Sesshomaru said, not taking his eyes off the man.

"So do you know that man?" Kagome said, flustered.

"Inu-Yasha….unfortunately I do…" Sesshomaru spat out. "He's my half brother."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Sesshomaru stood so close to Kagome he caught a familiar scent that stuck in the back of his mind. She smelt like vanilla and some faint spices. She smelt very feminine. It reminded him of his mother. Sesshomaru was surprised as he found himself having to resist the urge to pull Kagome into his arms and just smell her.

He watched his buffoon of a brother until, randomly his father and Kagome's parents stood at the top of the stairs clinking their glasses. Everyone stopped and looked up at them.

"As you know, our daughter Kikyou is getting married at the end of the month." Kagome's mother said smiling.

"And she is marrying my son, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's father said proudly.

"This joining of the two signifies almost a treaty and bond between the west and the north." Kagome's father said smiling.

"My son will inherit the lands as soon as he is mated!" The big man boasted. "And you all came here to celebrate this beautiful joining."

"But, we have another surprise." Kagome's mom gushed.

"And this one, is for the beautiful Kagome-chan." Sesshomaru's dad said, smiling down warmly at Kagome.

"Yes, As you all know. Kagome will be inheriting the Northern Lands in three weeks. Only days after Sesshomaru-sama and Kikyou-chan get married. Kagome will turn 18 and take over." Kagome's father started.

"And we thought that it would be best for her to rule alone, without a man trying to take over." Her mother added.

"Except I talked to Kagome-chan's parents today and we have come to a good decision that Kagome-chan may adore." Sesshomaru's father boomed.

Kagome stared up at the idiots aghast, barely able to breathe. Luckily for her she had the veil on so no one could see how pale she had become. Her parents weren't going to say what she thought they were going to say. Were they?

"Kagome-chan will be marrying my second son, Inu-Yasha a few days after Kagome is announced Lady of the North." Sesshomaru's father blurted out happily, giddy with excitement. "On the same day as Kikyou and Sesshomaru are to be mated!"

Kagome nearly fainted. There was a huge manly "WHAT!" that came from behind Kagome. And without looking Kagome knew who it was.

"Dad, is that why you randomly invited me here today! To tell me I was getting married?" Inu-Yasha said, running over by Kagome's side. "Did you know about this?" he hissed in her ear angrily.

"No I did not." Kagome managed to spit out, equally as angry.

Then out of no where the was a screech, that came running at Kagome.

"You have to take the spotlight every time don't you?" Kikyou screamed as she pounced on her unsuspecting sister. "You do it every time!"

Kikyou began to cry as she ripped Kagome's kimono, almost exposing Kagome's chest. Kagome was calm and prayed to God her veil would stay down. There was a huge commotion as her father pulled Kikyou off of Kagome, while she hissed and spat at Kagome.

Kagome got up quickly and ran away, hoping no one would notice her. Hoping no one would follow. Kagome ran for a long time along the corridors, only when she started walking did she hear the sound of running footsteps behind her.

Kagome shot her head around and vaguely saw Sesshomaru running after her from her veil.

"I don't need your sympathy." Kagome spat as she turned around swiftly.

In an attempt to stop Kagome Sesshomaru grabbed onto what he thought was her kimono, but what turned out to be Kagome's veil. As the veil slid off Kagome gasped. She turned around gaping at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at her equally amazed. He knew her. He knew this woman he was sure. Her hair, her long brown and perfect straight hair. And her brown eyes. He knew her.

"Give me back my veil!" Kagome yelled childishly, pouting as she put her hands on her hips. It was so strange for Kagome because she was usually calm about everything. This man seemed to bring out the worst in her.

Sesshomaru looked down at the veil in his hands and quickly turned his head to the window beside him. Kagome's jaw only dropped lower.

"You _wouldn't **dare**._" Kagome hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" Sesshomaru said quickly as he flicked the thin piece of material out the window.

Kagome lunged for the fabric, and nearly fell out the window if it weren't for Sesshomaru's big arms that grabbed her, pulling her right against his hard body. He encased her in a masculine hold. Kagome could barely breathe her heart was beating so fast.

"Don't fall out the window now…" Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear, sending her over the edge.

Kagome pulled away and glared at him. "What do you want with me? Shouldn't you be comforting my sister?" Kagome snapped.

"Because you dropped this." Sesshomaru said, holding out his hand. And there in his perfect hand was a golden heart locket on a golden chain.

Kagome reached for it but he pulled it away, closing his hand and pulling it out of reach.

"Give it back!" Kagome growled. "It belongs to _me_."

"Who _are you_?" Sesshomaru hissed back. "Where did you get this?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kagome said triumphantly, raising her chin. "Now if you don't give it back I'll tell your father."

"And he would arrest you probably." Sesshomaru said pacing, Kagome grew pale. "Because you see, this locket was my mothers. And before she died, she gave me this locket. Then I gave it to someone I cared about very much. Now _how did you get this locket?_"

Scenes flashed before Kagome's eyes and the face seemed to match. Kagome felt tears pull from her eyes. "You're a LIAR!" Kagome spat. "You never cared about that girl! She _died_ because of you! Forget it! I don't want it! Keep it!"

Kagome yelled as she began to ran off, but it only took one word to stop her.

"Tenshi…" Sesshomaru called out softly. "Tenshi…I've found you…"

Kagome whipped her head around. "What did you say?"

"Tenshi." Sesshomaru called out once more, this time stronger.

Kagome closed her hands around her face and fell to her knees. She was crying. She was crying to the point of vomiting. "Oh my god…" Kagome just said over and over again, as all of the memories came flooding back, pounding at her brain.

Kagome looked up at him. "I will never forgive what you did to her."

"To who?" Sesshomaru asked gently as he walked over to Kagome and looked down at her.

"Who I was." Kagome spat. "Taiyoukai…Taiyoukai…..I'd forgotten you. I made myself forget. All my efforts are null now."

Sesshomaru knelt down and leaned on Kagome. Hugging her and cocking his head to the side on Kagome's head. He gently stroked the back of Kagome's head.

"Tenshi, my dearest Tenshi. My angel. Won't you show me your pretty wings?"

"I hate you." Kagome whimpered in his grasp. "You hurt my pride, and my heart. And for that I will never forgive you."

Kagome quickly stood up, nearly knocking Sesshomaru over in the process. Sesshomaru only watched as she ran off in a huff. In grinned inwardly. He would have her. He wouldn't put his years of waiting for her to waste.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The breakfast table that next morning was deathly quiet. Kikyou's eyes were puffy while Kagome ate very slowly, almost unable to finish. Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome as Inu-Yasha glared over the table at his father and Kagome's parents. The adults pretended there was nothing wrong.

Once everyone was excused they left to their own devices, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha were persuaded to peruse around the castle.

As Sesshomaru walked the halls he suddenly found himself slightly lost in the great castle. As he walked this particular hallway he looked on the walls to find magnificent paintings and portraits, all with a common trait; a girl with wings.

Row after row Sesshomaru stared at each picture, the little girls face he recognized, and each stroke of the paint brush showed passion and love. The life in the little girls smiles, and the texture of her very real wings only brought pain to Sesshomaru's heart to think of what he had really done.

"Do you like them?" A male voice asked from behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked behind him to see a familiar man with long black hair tied into a high ponytail. He had dark eyes and a handsome face. This man was Kagome's brother Souta.

"The paintings?" Sesshomaru said calmly as he turned around again. "I see how the artist seems to be fond of one subject."

"The artist was me." Souta said as he walked down the hall to admire one of his more favorite paintings of the girl with wings laughing in the night sky. "I came back from the battlefield as soon as I heard the news."

Sesshomaru glanced over at Souta whose jaw was set. He seemed angry for some reason.

"Heard what news? There is a lot of news that goes around."

"The news of your coming to the castle." Souta grinned.

"Ah yes, my friend from a long time ago….but it seems that your paintings, have only one subject. In a few cases, maybe two. But the main subject, seems to be strange don't you think? A girl…with wings?"

Souta turned and glared at Sesshomaru. "Do not play coy with me, Sesshomaru-San! I know who you are in many ways. And I know what you did. And I know what you want."

"Then what do I want?" Sesshomaru managed to remain calm.

"You want the subject of the painting." Souta grinned cruelly. "You want my sister."


	4. A Different Kind of Love

Authors Note: MUWAHAHHAHA! I actually am posting earlier then usual and this story is really taking off…I'm so glad! (n-n) If you guys really wanna know, I wanted to make InuYasha gay and in love with Souta…but I just couldn't get myself to do it XD LOL! I have the perfect scene for him and Kagome! You'll realize which one it is…Ill probably point it out at the end of whatever chapter it may happen. :P But yeah…Maple Story lol…I've got school tomorrow so I must be getting off! PEACE!

BTW: The content in this chapter might be disturbing…but remember that this story is rated M for a REASON!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4: A Different Kind of Love

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Instead of being surprised, Sesshomaru grinned. "And what if I did?"

"Well, then I'd have to make sure you never get her." Souta grinned craftily.

"There are no paintings of my fiancé. I wonder why…" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to a gorgeous painting of a mother, who looked like the queen of the castle, leaning over smiling at a tiny baby with wings in her arms.

"Sesshomaru, do you realize why everyone ignores Kikyou? Or why there are no portraits of her?" Souta asked calmly. "Because she is unwanted. She is a soulless person."

Now this piqued his interest. Sesshomaru glanced over at Souta. "Explain."

Souta chuckled. "Would you believe me if I told you, Kagome has two souls?"

"Maybe…" Sesshomaru replied quickly.

"The one has wings because of her two souls. Leaving Kikyou soulless." Souta paused. "My mother found this out through the miko who works for the family. But rather then let her child be born dead, being a loving mother, my mother gave up half of the rest of her soul for Kikyou. Because of this both my mother and sister will die prematurely, and also together.

But because of her selfishness, my mother couldn't even look at Kikyou. She felt so ashamed about the choice she made. Knowing her daughter would die sooner, my mother decided to detach herself from the child. She hoped that this would slighted the pain, because you don't cry over the death of someone you don't like."

Sesshomaru stared blankly at Souta before he continued.

"But my father, believed differently. He believed Kikyou should live a full life. That was when he arranged the marriage between you and Kikyou. After that my mother slowly came to accept Kikyou, but was still resistant."

Sesshomaru turned his body to Souta. "But I thought the arrangement was to make an alliance between the two rulers…"

"It is, it always was and will always be this way. You see, my mother and father never believed that Kagome would be able to live life completely without a person whom she could fall in love with. They completely made up stuff about being pure and such. Believing that, the two being twins, after the death of Kikyou you would come back to take Kagome. This is not a strange custom in our time is it?"

"Well then why did you have to come back as you said?" Sesshomaru said quickly, becoming impatient.

"I guess you could say, I care about Kagome more then a brother should… And you being with her was the last thing I could bare. And so, I arranged this thing between your brother and my sister. I knew he would reject it quickly, for he is stubborn. I knew this would give me time to move in. I would be with Kagome and would rule the lands along side her."

Sesshomaru felt deeply shocked. Although marrying between intermediate family was still common, it was considered slightly barbaric and morally wrong. "So you are willing to sacrifice your sisters happiness for your greed to be a ruler?"

"No, no, you misunderstand me Sesshomaru-Sama! I would never marry someone I do not care for. How do you think I have stayed single to this age? Although I've had a few love affairs none were forever. No, you see my sister captivates me. You can't understand. It may be wrong but I can't help myself.

Though it is true, I used to despise Kagome. As a child, I was trained to become a king and a ruler. Everyone cared about me, for I would rule next. When my mother became pregnant I did not mind because everyone reassured me nothing could take away my rightful place. If a male was born, they would be the second in line. If it was a female, she would have no right to the throne, _ever_. It would have been unheard of! But when the children were born, everything change. All because of the baby with wings.

Do you know how much I hated Kagome? Do you know how much I resented her? Because of her everything I had was taking away. My position, the attention, my parents, everything was given to her.

Although I was only ten at the time, I formulated a plot to kill my sister. One night when my parents had gone to sleep, I grabbed the hunting knife my father had given to me and crept into my sisters room. Luckily Kikyou had to be put in my parents room because she cried a lot, but not Kagome. Therefore, Kagome got her own room. And it was there that I leaned over her bed with the knife in my hand. But you must remember I was still only a boy of ten. The mere thought of killing someone was so much more different then actually doing it. Especially to someone who was close to you through blood.

As I hovered over Kagome, shaking as I held the knife close to her, her eyes blinked awake and she just stared at me. She did not cry or draw away, but instead smiled and giggled. She was so happy to see her brother. As she reached up to me she accidentally grabbed the knife and cut her hand.

Instead of crying and yelling she stared at her hand and frowned. I instantly became worried and picked her up. She gurgled and cooed as I dressed her wound.

Just watching her put such complete trust in me made me happy. The fact that she wanted to be with me, made my heart leap. And so, I played with her the rest of the night, and she was found sleeping on my stomach the next morning by my parents.

When my parents had asked why I was in her room, I had lied and said that she had cut her hand and I had heard her crying. I said she couldn't fall asleep so I stayed with her until she did.

Not surprisingly, my parents believed me, and doted on their son who was also affected my the little girl with wings. Soon this brotherly love turned into so much more. I watched her grow and I only loved her more and more. She relied on me and I was close to her.

The more she depended on me, the deeper I fell. I don't know why, but that was how it happened. Soon after her birth, I had found my talent for painting…" Souta said as he waved his arm to show the many paintings.

"Where the hell do I come into this? Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru growled, becoming sick to his stomach hearing about Souta's love for his sister, who also happened to be the center of Sesshomaru affections as well. Just hearing another man talk about her in such a way burned him.

"Oh, you play a big part in this. When my sister was ten, she began to fly out at night. I felt her slowly but surely pulling away from me, being drawn to something, or someone else. Finally one day I confronted her after calligraphy lessons as to what she had been doing.

My heart hurt as she broke into a huge smile and explained to me about a new friend she had made. She described what he looked like, where she had met him, and what they often did together.

Of course, we had already met before and it wasn't long before I realized who you really were, Taiyoukai. I was enraged how you had taken my sister away from me. I barely tolerated it for two years before I eventually snapped, and went to your lands to speak with your father. I lied and told him that I wanted your help in a war.

When he could not find you he called upon his miko. Then we both saw you and my sister kissing. When he asked me if I knew the girl as my face grew red, I said I did not. I pressed him to punish you, and he did.

The next night I attempted to hold Kagome back. We had gotten in a huge fight and she had cried. She felt completely abandoned by the one person she could depend on in her real life. Not some made up boy after sunset.

In her anger and frustration she sought you. And that was when my plan worked out perfectly. You did the only thing you could do to save her. You banished her. You _rejected_ her.

She came home completely broken by the two people she cared about, but luckily, I had the ability to apologize. But because of you she was even more broken then I had planned and I despised you. I hadn't realized how she had fallen so in love with you, but she had. She was just a child but she had found love. And unfortunately, it wasn't in me. Because of this, she was so completely broken, she fell ill.

Luckily, I saw this as an opportunity. I helped her everyday. I put you down, and praised myself. I had to come out on top. But unfortunately, my father quickly had made a betrothal between Kikyou and you. My heart was at ease until that night when I was 23 when I was going to ask my parents a question. It was then that I realized that Kikyou would die, and their plans for Kagome afterwards.

So your upon your arrival, I just had to come home as well. You know Sesshomaru-san, I do not like to lose."

Sesshomaru grimaced. "Don't be so cocky. If she fell in love with me before. She chose me over you before, it can happen again."

Souta only grinned. "We will see. And don't even think about telling Kagome what I have told you… Not only would she not believe you, but she would hate you even more for accusing me. Not to mention if she believed it, it would be two blows once more. You are back into her life and she has formed a barrier. This new might be too much for her to bare."

Sesshomaru put his hand on his sword, giving Souta the challenge. "You are so selfish. You only think about your feelings. What about Kag-"

'Ome?" A feminine voice answered from behind them both.

"Oh Kagome-chan, my dearest sister! How are you?" Souta smiled, he had two completely different personalities.

"My most honorable brother, I am here to ask you about our training lessons? Are they still in effect?" Kagome smiled as she walked over to her brother, completely ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Of course! Please excuse me as I seem to have had my thoughts some where else all day! Shall we leave now?" Souta grinned.

"Hai, hai! We cannot have the future ruler dying in an attack." Kagome replied promptly.

"I seriously doubt anyone would want to kill you. But nonetheless I guess this is expected of you. Come." Souta glanced over at Sesshomaru. "Don't bother following us, it is forbidden for anyone to watch."

Sesshomarus' frustration only grew as Kagome completely ignored him the whole time. Once left alone Sesshomaru stormed off to find his annoying brother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kikyou peered into the garden, looking for Sesshomaru only to find Inu-Yasha looking around. Kikyou found herself blushing when she realized how handsome he really was.

"What are you looking for?" Kikyou quipped quickly.

Inu-Yasha's head whipped around to look at her. "Where is your sister?"

"I am not my sister's keeper." Kikyou spat.

"Oh, yeah!" Inu-Yasha grinned. "You went crazy last night and nearly killed her. I guess you two don't get along?"

"To say the least." Kikyou mumbled as she walked over to Inu-Yasha.

"Heh, you two remind me of my brother and me." Inu-Yasha chuckled. "We've never ever gotten along. He's always gotten a lot more then me. Besides the fact that he can't stand the fact I'm half human."

Kikyou smiled warmly. "I guess I'm not the only one who knows what it's like to be the normal sibling."

Inu-Yasha stared at Kikyou curiously. "Normal? What do you mean?"

Kikyou's smiled faltered. "You see, not many people know this except the servants and the family…but Kagome is actually some kind of monster! The reason she wears the veil is because her face is so hideous! She almost resembles an old hag! But you must not tell anyone! This is supposed to be a family secret!"

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked as he scrunched up his face in disgust. "Why my old man…I'll kill him! This marriage is off! I will never marry some old bat!"

Inu-Yasha got up, enraged with the new information he had received. Just as he left to storm off Kagome came into the garden.

"Well! Speak of the devil!" Inu-Yasha grinned sarcastically. Kagome was going to hear this.


End file.
